Voldemort's 1st Daughter
by your loverrr x
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort had a daughter? What would happen if Voldemort suddenly dies, and no one knowing how he did? Chapter 2 writer's credit to Miss Lizzie Rose!CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is going to be a really weird but cool and satisfying fanfic. But first: the disclaimer:

All things Harry Potter is owned by Mrs. Rowling:-)

So now without further ado, Voldemort's First Daughter. Please R&R!

* * *

_**Voldemort's 1st Daughter**_

* * *

"Wake up, Amber! Wake up, NOW!" yelled a silky, snake-like voice from the bottom of the steps. Voldemort (Tom Riddle) was waking up his daughter, who looked like the girl version of him when he was in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She woke up, her heart pounding, and ran downstairs. She knew that if she didn't wake up, he would either kill her using the Killing Curse, or use the Cruciatus Curse to get her out of bed.

Amber remembered when she was 5 years old, and she had yelled "NO!" at her father. Then she let out a scream, since he had come into her room, and used the Cruciatus Curse on her. And then she remembered when she was 7 or 8, when she had lied to her father. He knew, because he is a highly skilled Legilimens, meaning he could tell if someone was lying. He had used the Imperius Curse on her.

She was now 15, and she would be in her 5th year at Hogwarts, if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, to be the wizard Voldemort feared the most.

She was being taught to be the best Death Eater ever. And Bellatrix Lestrange was highly jealous. When Voldemort gave her a job, she would skip off doing it, and return with good news. When he said "Thank you," or "I am so proud of you, Lestrange," or any comment, she would smile so sweetly, and glare at Amber.

"Good morning, Father." Amber said as soon as she reached the bottom step. Today was the day that he would put the Dark Mark on her left forearm. She looked at her father, who was holding a tatoo needle in his hnd, and then looked at her arm, as though it was going to be cut off.

"Good morning, Amber. Thank you for waking up. Hold out your left arm, so I can put the Dark Mark there." he said. She did as she was told. She was holding back tears when it was finished. It was so painful. She look at her arm. There was blood. Voldemort cleaned up the blood, and had said an incantation to make the pain go away. He then stuck a bandage on it.

"Keep this bandage on for three days. Then you may take it off. When you walk down the streets or anywhere that there is a witch or wizard, hide the top of your forearm. Or we will both be caught and sent to Azkaban." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." she said.

_"If only I had friends. Or at least one friend! Then I could have fun times, and tell jokes, and get on the phone. And have sleepovers!"_ she thought. She had no friends. She had to stay inside the house. That's why she was so pale. She couldn't even ask if she could go out and buy a soda. Her life was a miserable wreck. She had always broken down in her bed, crying herself to sleep, wishing, praying to Merlin her father would just go to hell, die, and burn up to pieces, the she could go out to the pool and get a tan, get some friends, and have sleepovers. But it just won't happen. _"Well, I'm hoping He has a plan to make my father go to hell. Or maybe have someone to do the Killing Curse on him. Oh what now!" _she was thinking, then getting interupted by her father saying, "Amber. Amber. _Amber._ AMBER!"

"Yes, father?" she asked, trying not to make it sound as if she was frightened, afraid, scared.

"Please go make breakfast for yourself. I must go meet Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, and the others. Stay here. No touching the phone, you can only watch the television. Only cook when you get really hungry, but you may have only 3 bags of chips. And one more thing. When you get thirsty check in the refridgerator." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." she said. Voldemort left the house, wearing a cloak, and having his hood hiding his face. Once he was long gone, she had looked in the fridge, then gasped.

_"Soda! But father would never do something nice not even for me!"_ she thought. She took a can out, opened it, and swalled all of the sugary liquid in one big slurp.

"Yes! It tastes oh so good!" she said to herself. She looked around the house, wondering where her father hid the watch-cams. She checked every inch of the house. There weren't any!

"Father is being weird today."

**_Meanwhile, while Voldemort is on his journey:_**

_Cough, cough, cough._ He couldn't take it anymore. He would have to tell his daughter he was sick. He wanted her to be happy, so he could die seeing a smile on her face. He had noticed that Harry Potter had destroyed all 6 of his Horcruxes. Meaning he was now mortal. He still had the disgusting facial features as he did when he had returned.

_"I just hope that she is happy now. I hope she noticed I haven't put any watch-cams around the house. She has to have noticed that I bought her sodas. After I have died-"_ he was thinking, but then he had fallen to the ground.

"AH! NO! I CAN'T DIE NOW. NO!" were his last words.

Just that minute, Harry Potter was coming up the street and saw Voldemort's body.

"Voldemort. Is. Dead! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! YES YES! NOW HE WON'T TRY TO KILL ME! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" Harry sang, cheerfully. And ran home.

**_Now back to Amber:_**

_Tap, tap, tap._ she heard on the window. She withdrew the curtains, and saw an owl, holding the wizard newspaper the _Daily Prophet_.

_"What! But it's only 10:30. The _Prophet_ doesn't come until 11. Wow, there must be something important!"_ she thought as she opened the window and gave the owl a Knut. She gasped as she read the front page:

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED FOUND DEAD ON THE STREETS NEAR NUMBER 4, PRIVETT DRIVE**

Finally, the moment we have all been waiting for. The Dark Lord, dead.

"I was walking down the street, taking a walk, and all of a sudden my scar started hurting." says Harry Potter, a witness, 15 year old, living in Number 4, Privett Drive."Then I saw a body on the ground, and turned to have a look at its face. I saw him. Then I ran back home to owl my friends, and I'm guessing Hermione owled you people."

We have been waiting for this moment for 14 years now. And it has happend!

Amber scanned the front page, rereading the article over and over again.

"YES! MY DAD IS DEAD! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT! STARTING OUT WITH MAKING THIS THING GO AWAY!" she bellowed, then muttered the incantation to make the Dark Mark dissolve. She grabbed some Muggle money and went to the mall shopping for a bathing suit.

* * *

So how you like? Good, Exciting, Awesome, Bad, Horrible? You tell me! Sorry, but I have to leave you with a cliffhanger for now. Keep checking in to make sure I update! Please read and review! 


	2. Meeting Hermione Granger

Chapter 2

She ran all the way to the mall. It was only 1 block away. And looked inside.

"Wow." she whispered softly to herself. She walked in, and looked for a shop.

"Hmmm..."she said, scanning the map by the entrance,"Maybe PacSun will have some."

As she was walking to PacSun, she saw a couple snogging. "_Get a room._" she thought. She kept walking for about 30 more seconds before she accidentally bumped into a short girl. She had brown, curly hair, and big, brown eyes.

"Oops. I'm sorry."she said to the girl.

"It's alright. I'm Hermione Granger." she said sticking out her hand. Amber shook hands with Hermione.

"I'm Amber. Amber.."she said, struggling to think of a last name."Amber Vixen."

"Pleasure. Would you like to come with me? I'm on my way to PacSun to find a new bathing suit." said Hermione

"I was on my way there too! Sure, let's go." said Amber.

They arrived at PacSun, and went straight to the bathing suits. Amber saw about 50 of them that she liked. She took 5 at a time, trying on each, and showing Hermione. She bought two. One was a dark, emerald green one, and the other was a light baby blue with white stripes. Hermione got a navy blue one, and a pink one. They then started to talk about where each other lived. Amber told her that she is an orphan living on her own. Hermione said that it was horrible, but Amber reassured her, it was the great life.

About five minutes later, Hermione thought she saw a sort of wand sticking out of Amber shirt, and Amber quickly fixed it. Hermione gasped and said "You have one too? So do I!" Amber gasped. She told Hermione that she never got to go to Hogwarts, and Hermione told Amber how it was like.

"Maybe you could come to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said low and soft so that only they could hear the conversation.

"Yeah. Maybe I could get sorted into Gryffindor! But I doubt it. I'm a pureblood. And it sucks, I'll tell you that." Amber said. Hermione then check her watch.

"Oh, damn. It's 2:30. I'm sorry! I have to go!" Hermione said.

"Oh it's okay. My house is a block away. I'll come with." Amber said. They both walked until they reached Amber's house. Making sure no one was around them, Hermione and Amber both flicked their wands, and exchanged addresses, and phone numbers. Amber walked to the door.

"I'll call you at about 3? Maybe we could go to the pool together!" said Amber.

"Yeah! Coolness. See ya later!" said Hermionw, and with that, sprinted down the street. Amber walked in the house and threw down the heavy bags she was carrying from all the shopping.

**_Thirty minutes later_**

"Hullo?"

"Hi, is Hermione there?

"Yes, just one moment."

Amber was calling Hermione. Seeing as it was 3:00.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, 'Mione, it's Amber."

"Oh hey Amber, what's up?"

"Nothing too much. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley, or the pool?"

_Tap, tap, tap_. An owl was waiting at the window closest to her. Amber opened the window, and took the letter, and watched the owl fly away.

"Hm. Let's go to the pool. We have to work on your tan." Hermione said.

"Ok. But wait a moment. I have a letter." said Amber.

Amber opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Note that while you are here at Hogwarts, you will use the last name 'Vixen' and not 'Riddle'. Enclosed you will find your needed school equipment on the next sheet of parchmeet. Please send an answer back by Seotember 1. We await your owl._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Amber squealed, and jumped around. Then Hermione aske her why she was so jumpy.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" said Amber.

"Okay, Amber. Calm down. Calm down. We could go to Diagon Alley first, and then go to the pool. My parents could take us." said 'Mione.

"Okay. Coolness! But first let me send an owl, and get ready. So I'll call you when I'm done. Mmk? Bye."

"'Bye." 'Mione and Amber hung up the phone. Amber quickly scribbled a yes, and whisteled for an owl. It came. She tied the parchment to the owl's leg and watched it till it was just a small dot in the sky.

So. How's chapter two? Please R&R!


	3. Meeting the Boy who Lived

I'm so sorry that I left you guys with the cliffhanger! But now I'm updating. So, here's Chapter 3.

* * *

Diagon Alley and meeting The Boy Who Lived

Hermione and her parents drove to Amber's house at 3:30. Once they got there, Hermione got out and rang the door bell. Amber checked who it was, and opened the door.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Hermione answered. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on I have to get my money. Be right back." Amber said.

_I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually going to Diagon Alley! I actually met a witch! And, MY FATHER DIED! _thought Amber as she went upstairs to get her Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She squealed half way up.

Once she got her money, she ran downstairs. She was wearing her hair back in a pony tail, red and black hoop earings, a black tank top, a red 3 quarter sleeve midriff sweater over the tank top, black pants, and some red flipflops. Underneath that, she was wearing her dark emarald bathing suit. Hermione was wearing her bushy hair pulled back into a messy bun, white and black checkered earings, a white and black checkered shirt, some white pants, and black flip flops. Underneath she was wearing her pink bathing suit.

"You look awesome!" they said to each other. "Thanks!" They laughed. Amber finally knew what it was like to actually live! It was awesome!

Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron, they ran into some of Hermione's friends.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione! And someone we don't know..." they said back.

"Oh, I'm Amber. Amber Vixen." Amber said.

"Nice to meet you!" Ron said and shook her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Ditto." said Harry. Ron and Harry took turns introducing themselves.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Wait a second." Amber said. "Harry Potter! As in, the only one who survived the Killing Curse? Who defeated Voldemort! Sweet!"

"Yeah, that's me." said Harry, staring at his feet.

"I bet you wish you could make that scar go away. It must be awful to be noticed so well, and then have people stare at that scar." Amber told him.

"Yeah, I really do want to make it go away. You guys wanna get some butterbeer?" said Harry, gesturing to their table.

"Sure!" said Hermione and Amber together.

Ron and Harry were leading them to the table, which was all the way at the other side of the pub. Ron and Harry were talking.

"Ooh. That Amber girl is pretty cute. Eh, Harry?" said Ron.

"Oh yeah. She is." Harry answered glancing over his shoulder. Amber caught his eye, and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, and blushed. Ron looked at him.

"Ooh, Harry fancies Amber!" teased Ron.

"Do not!" said Harry, blushing even harder.

"Hey, man. It's alright. I fancy Hermione." said Ron.

"Well, everyone knows that! Everyone at Hogwarts knows that she fancies you too, Ron. You're just to thinkheaded to notice!" said Harry. Ron's ears turned red, and he mumbled "Really?", and that's when Harry nodded.

They reached the table, and they took a seat. Harry and Amber sat next to each other, and Ron and Hermione.

When Tom came to the table, Harry asked for 4 butterbeers.

"So..." said Amber.

"Why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts before?" said Ron.

"Oh, that'e because I never went to Hogwarts." answered Amber.

"Yeah, she was stuck inside the house for, what was it, 15 years? And now she's an orphan." said Hermione.

"Well, it would be nice to live by myself than live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." said Harry staring at the table. Tom came with their butterbeers, and Amber took a long. good swig. It tasted so good!

"How bad are they?" Amber asked.

"Too mean to describe." said Harry.

Amber just merely said and "Oh." and then Hermione piped up.

"Hey, you two want to join me and Amber? We're going to Diagon Alley, and after a nearby pool." she said.

"Sure." said Harry and Ron.

They finished their butterbeers, and went to the back room of the pub. Harry tapped the "magic bricks" and they started to form the magical doorway to Diagon Alley.

* * *

So how was it? Please Read and Review! 


	4. Enemies and Boyfriends

_**Enemies, and Boyfriends**_

"I need new robes. Mine are 5 inches short for me." Ron said.

"Alright, we'll go to Madam Malkin's." Hermione said.

"Ow! Watch where you're stickin' that needle, ya' damned woman!" said a drawling voice inside the shop.

Draco Malfoy was getting new robes too. He was getting taller, but he would never be able to grow as tall as Ron was.

"Well, if you would stop moving around! Mrs. Malfoy, do you need anything?" said Madam Malkin.

"No thank you. I'm just here to keep an eye on Draco." said Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mother.

"Mother, I'll be fine! Go finish those special _errands_." said Malfoy, putting more meaning into the word "errands". Malfoy caught a look at Amber, and whistled. Well, it got Amber's attention. She jerked her head towards his direction, and he raised an eyebrow. He stepped off the platform, causing Madam Malkin to get aggrivated, and walked up to her.

"Why, who have we got here?" he said, looking her up and down, and pausing at her breasts.

"Shove off, Malfoy." said Harry.

"Well, Pothead, looks like I have a new girlfriend." said Malfoy, smirking.

"Hey! Don't call him that! And I am SO not your girlfriend!" Amber pushed him on the shoulder, and was about to smack him when he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close. She could smell fish on his breath.

"Two words. Breath. Mint." she said. She pulled out of his grip, turned to Harry, and kissed him. He stumbled backwards, but then wrapped her in his arms, and they started to kiss more pationately. Malfoy furrowed his brow. He pushed passed the lip-lockers and went out of the store. Amber broke apart.

"Woah." Harry said.

"I..er...I only did that to, uh...make him leave! Yeah, yeah..." Amber stammered.

They both blushed crimson. Ron and Hermione smirked, and Ron went to go get his new robes. Harry and Amber both liked the kiss, and Amber wanted more. She knew that she shouldn't like him, but she couldn't help herself. Harry, wanted more also. He couldn't help but like every part of her. Her curves, her face, her hair. Her lips. Her eyes...He got lost in her eyes.

"Um, Harry?" Amber said. Harry was gazing at her and actually started drooling. He snapped out of his thought and wiped off the slobber.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"We need to get me some robes..." she said, and her voice trailed off.

Ron and Amber got their robes, and the four of them left the shop, and went to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore.

"Hey Ron," began Hermione,"I need to get a book in the back. Could you come with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." he said.

As they started toward the back, Harry mumbled, "They're going to snog."

"Would you feel left out if they started going out?" Amber asked him.

"I don't know..." he answered. Amber slipped her hand into Harry's, and they started gathering their books. Harry blushed each time Amber cuddled up to him, or held his hand. She seemed to be alright with it. Once they gathered their books, they went into the back to get Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione moaned. When Harry and Amber saw Hermione and Ron, Ron was kissing her neck and feeling her breasts.

"Aw, gross! Eck!" Harry and Amber said. They gagged and made vomiting noises, and motions.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed and Ron looked up. He gasped, and his ears turned red. Amber burst out laughing, and nearly fell to the ground. Harry caught her quickly, and said, "Uh, what's so funny?"

"His...ears..." she said between laughs. She laughed even harder, and tears started pouring down her face. Harry started to laugh because of that, and the two kept laughing all the way to the front of the shop.

"Ow. My jaw hurts. Woo." said Amber, taking deep breaths.

"Mine...too." said Harry taking a deep breath in mid-sentence.

They left the shop, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Harry were already wearing their swimming trunks, so they went to a pool. It turned out to be Hermione's pool.

"Last one in the water's gotta hit on Hermione!" said Amber, yelling and jumping off the diving board. Harry quickly followed her. Hermione went next, so Ron was last.

"You've got to hit on her now!" said Harry laughing and plunged under the water.

Ron started to hit on Hermione, and about five minutes later, Amber said, "Let's play Chicken!"

"I've got Amber on my shoulders!" said Ron.

"What! Why? Why not Hermione?" said Amber.

"Because..." he said. He went underwater, and she climbed onto him. Hermione got on top of Harry, and they played.

Ron went toward Harry and Hermione, and Hermione and Amber fought.

"AH!" screamed Hermione, as Harry lost his balance, slipped, and they both hit the water.

"We won! We won!" bragged Ron and Amber once Harry and Hermione got back up. Harry went up behind Ron, and tickled him and Amber.

"AH! Stop!" said Amber, and Ron moved around so much, Amber fell off. Harry caught her once again, and put her on hner feet. She pushed him, and started tickling him. Then she got on him, and kissed him again.

Once they stopped, Harry asked, "Wanna be my girlfriend?" Amber nodded, and they went back to kissing. They got out of the water, still kissing, and sat down on a lounge chair. He started to go up her bikini, but she slapped his hand and pointed a finger at him.

"No!" she said.

"Alright." he grinned. He went back to kissing her, and rubbed his fingers up and down her back, so that she shuddered.

* * *

Is Chapter 3 ok? 


	5. Angry Hermione is

_**Chapter 5**_

Ron and Hermione got out of the pool, dried themselves off, and went inside. Harry and Amber went inside after them. Amber was really glad that she had her first boyfriend, and Harry thought that maybe they would actually have sex. But he knew not to get his hopes up.

Ron and Hermione started to get something to eat. Mrs. Granger came in, waved to them, and stepped outside. She pulled off her clothes, revealing a one-peice bathing suit, and got into the jacuzzi. Ron looked at Hermione, and they both smiled. They knew what the other was thinking. "Let's go upstairs.". They nodded, and looked at Harry and Amber.

"Uh, we're going to go upstairs. I need a shower, and Ron is going to use the other bathroom, I think..." Hermione said. She and Ron went upstairs, and Harry and Amber knew what they were going to do.

"Hopefully, they'll use a Silencing Charm on the door." said Amber.

"Yeah." Harry said.

He turned to Amber, and they stared at each other for a while. He smiled, and put his arms around Amber's neck. They leaned in close and kissed pationately. They kissed for about 30 minutes, when they heard a footstep in the kitchen. They pulled away from each other, and saw Ron and Hermione staring at them. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Why can't we do that, Ronald? Huh? Why can't you hold me close, or kiss me passionately instead of getting horny and start rubbing my chest. Why? WHY!" she said.

"Hermione!" said Ron, as she turned on her heel, and ran upstairs. Harry and Amber shrugged and made some sandwhiches.

------------------------------

Half an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Amber, and Harry were all sitting on the floor in the middle of Hermione's living room. They were talking. Harry turned to Amber. He had a look in his eye. They hadn't showered yet. She nodded and they got up and went upstairs. Ron and Hermione were too busy kissing.

They got into the bathroom, and Amber turned on the hot water. She pulled up the little thing to make the water come out of the shower head, and closed the curtain. Harry was getting undressed, and she followed pursuit. Once they were both out of their clothes, Harry looked at her face and not her chest. She and him got into the shower, and Harry held her close, and kissed her neck. She loved the way that he didn't rub her anywhere, not unless they started to get serious. He stopped and said, "I'm going to go use the other bathroom."

She nodded and they kissed for 5 seconds. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and left. She smiled and knew he didn't want to.

* * *

Of course, it's short, but I have to leave you for a month and a half ok? 


End file.
